AAMRN: The hook
by Ash4misty
Summary: Read prologue


**Prologue**

A woman came home from school she told her Mum she was going out. Her name was Misty she was 19 years old and was going out with her best friend Ash. He was 18 and he was picking her up at 5pm to go to dinner as they planned. Ash was the only one that night something else was going to happen that was unknown to Misty. She got out the door and met Ash at the end of the street. First they quickly went to McDonald's ordered some food and Ash drove Misty over the hill to the car park just down the road.

Chapter one 

Ash was ready to confess his feelings for Misty they where parked at the local 'make-out' spot at the bottom of the hill. All around were the trees, which blocked them, being seen from the highway a couple of miles down the road.

Misty didn't know where they where she decided to ask Ash but all he said was he wanted to tell her something that he wanted to tell her for 8 years. He said he was ready to confess something that had been trapped for such a long time. They jumped into the back seat and were incredibly close as the back seats weren't big enough for the both of them. Ash put the music on it was his favourite song the automatic- monster.

_**Brain fried tonight through misuse  
through misuse; through misuse  
you can't avoid static abuse  
Abuse, abuse**_

He told Misty he had a feeling for him and it was just about to be released as it was making him unhappy and made him cry often. Misty had a puzzled look on her face like saying "Ash I don't understand what do you mean?" Ash got closer to Misty (even though they already where already close enough) and whispered in her ear "I love you".

Misty was shocked her crush, Ash had just admitted he has the same feeling for her she has had for him since she was 11. "I love you too" she said to Ash.

_**Without these pills you're let loose  
You're let loose, you're let loose   
Take off, get out, no excuse  
No excuse, no excuse **__**  
**_

Chapter 2 

They kissed passionately for what seemed hours, has the music on the radio was interrupted by a special bulletin. "Tonight on Radio news dangerous lunatic escaped from nearby Asylum, Jeffrey has more news on this case in an hour he will speak" alleged Adam.

Misty was petrified she ordered Ash to take her home immediately but all he did was laugh and refuse.

**What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?   
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill? **

" You will be fine I won't let anything happen to you now lets get back to what we were doing" replied Ash getting closer to Misty. They didn't see put behind their car was a man with a hook coming over the hill to get into their car.

**Confused, mind bruised, it seeps out  
It seeps out, it seeps out  
Face down, home town looks so grey  
Looks so grey, looks so grey **

**Chapter 3**

The man was dressed in grey rags he looked confused, looking for answers, he looked at the car with Ash and misty in, a hungry look on its face just like a wolf looking for meat, he was as skinny as a dog gone without food for years.

_**Convexed you bend, twist and shout  
Twist and shout, twist and shout  
Stand up brush off get moving  
Get moving, get moving **_

Misty was still insistent about being took home so Ash gave up and started the car; as the hook was hanging on the door. Lucky for them as they was driving from the swampy lake the man fell off but his hook just hanged on the door handle. As 'the hook'

looked at his bleeding arm he died there from shock of losing his arm.

_**What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?   
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill? **_

As they appeared in the driveway Ash's mum and Misty's mum was waiting there because they were both at Mcdonalds and had followed them and was aware that they were going out. 

**Face down, home town, face down, home town  
Face down, home town, it looks so grey **

**Face down, home town looks so grey  
Looks so grey, looks so grey **

**Chapter 4**

Now Ash and Misty's mum stopped asking questions about them they were able to talk to each other. They talked about going to Spain.

_**What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?   
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?  
What's that coming over the hill? **_

First thing that next morning they was getting ready to go to Spain as Misty was no longer in a state of shock has they went to the car they saw from last night, The Bloody Hook…

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
